minifigurefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BobaFett2
:) Achived. can i archived Agent Chase talk page?-- 15:23, January 20, 2010 (UTC) logo Max. 13:05, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Restrain I have to balance my times on wikis, so I may become inactive but if you need me holler for me at Brickipedia. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'376']] Category:Community 20:54, January 21, 2010 (UTC) : First off can you revert the new editor? I'm having difficulties. And second, is the main page unlocked? Thanks, [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'376']] Category:Community 22:07, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :: I think you can ask to revert it. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'376']] Category:Community 22:16, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::It's just that I can't really work with it. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'376']] Category:Community 22:16, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::: Well, the editing process before would be nice to have again. BP still uses it. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'376']] Category:Community 22:59, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Umm can you do me a favor? can you put a picture of a Squid Warrior on my page?Coconutrules 02:59, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! can yu put a picture of Snake from SP3 on the little guy on the corner? you know the gray person? if you can i know you're busyErek The Chee 23:26, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for what? i should be thanking you..........i think Erek The Chee 23:34, January 22, 2010 (UTC) It's ok, but you're saying i have to upload the picture myself, THEN put it on my page? Erek The Chee 23:46, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Ok thanks! sorry for being annoying, this wasn't a good first impressionErek The Chee 23:53, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Ok thanks! Erek The Chee 01:10, January 23, 2010 (UTC) P.S. do you use The LEGO message Boards? or MLN? Awesome sig! but really do oyu use MLN or Message Boards on Lego.com? and can you answer my blog questions ( if you can! i know you're REALLY busy) Erek The Chee 01:14, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Cocountrules I had to block him for 2 years for being only 11. That is a 3rd underage user. 01:33, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Look on his userpage. I'll keep him for 1 or 2 months. 01:38, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Thank you bobafeet i am really greateful Erek The Chee 15:34, January 23, 2010 (UTC) P.S. i learn from my mistakes Yes please if you can Erek The Chee 19:19, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Yes to both questions and do you use Lego Message Boards? Erek The Chee 20:47, January 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm on rank 5 sorry, i joined on Dec 2nd but never cared too much for MLN Erek The Chee 20:50, January 23, 2010 (UTC) thank you. Yes please, just add make Erek The Chee green and put like a link to my talk page that says " What did you say again?" if you can Erek The Chee 20:52, January 23, 2010 (UTC) I kind of said it on the above message Erek The Chee 20:55, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Ok then. Erek The Chee 20:59, January 23, 2010 (UTC) P.S. you know how you got that UFO pic on your signature? if you can can you put me one of snake , if you can that is Thank you so much! 21:05, January 23, 2010 (UTC) P.S. who are the active users and admins and baurencrats i know Legoguy and you but who else? Thank you! 21:07, January 23, 2010 (UTC) P.S. that's my dad e-mail he won't let me use mine thank you so much and yes i do like it ( i tried to do it in another Wiki but i failed but then i made it work ) 21:09, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Thank you so Scout Trooper and GameGear are inactive? that's bad 21:18, January 23, 2010 (UTC) P.S. how many edits are needed for being an Admin? Thank you! now i will go edit again 21:20, January 23, 2010 (UTC) unblock I'll unblock Scout. 21:23, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Thanks for everything! i wish to go back to editing Minifig Wiki now 21:24, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Yay! 101 ( 102 with this ) edits in 3 days! 03:55, January 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm trying to become an admin though 04:05, January 24, 2010 (UTC) i also have no idea what a rollback is 04:06, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh ok so THAT'S what it is, at this rate i might be an admin in 24 days because Legoguy has about 800 edits and he's an admin 04:11, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Alright! thanks! if you have the time, can you answer my blogs? Thanks 04:20, January 24, 2010 (UTC) favorites icon Yeah I see it. 14:14, January 24, 2010 (UTC) It just came like 10 minutes ago.